


You Infatuate Me..

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream wants to be a soldier, M/M, Smut, Soft sex, Technoblade is an anarchist, belly bulge, small mentions of past abuse, top technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who are you Blade... What happened to you... I knew he had the same questions about me. But all that mattered now was him, me, and the temperature of our bodies together trying to be infinitely closer. His mouth on mine, and the universe at a standstill.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 887





	You Infatuate Me..

“Gah!” I misplaced my footing and fell backwards. I slammed my back against the floor and knocked half the wind out of my chest.

I was bested. That’s something that rarely happens. I looked up at the pink haired man and saw his gasps of exhaustion as he held the sword to my neck barely breaking skin.

“Do it.” I sigh closing my eyes.

He had won fair and square. In this world, it was kill or be killed. The we had fallen into anarchy two years ago, led by the man in front of me. I shouldn’t have challenged him.

“What?” He questioned.

I stared up at him. He seemed more angry then before. I shouldn’t have challenged him. I was cocky about my own strengths. He was the reason we lived based on strength and skill now. Survival of the fittest. He ran the government into the ground. Nevertheless, I still challenged him. I lost, miserably.

“Why would I kill you?” He said softly after a pause of silence.

I opened my eyes, no longer closing them to my fate. I saw the man on top me, not in a battling viewpoint but a human one. He had very sad eyes riddled with bags and dark makeup to keep it hidden.

“You’re the Blade..? You took this entire land down from the inside, I foolishly challenged you..” I gulped not knowing what would come next.

His foot was still buried into my chest to keep me from moving as he lifted his sword and swung. I closed my eyes and flinched as the sword sunk in.

...

“Is that how everyone sees me?” He said softer then before.

The immense weight was lifted off my chest and I opened my eyes with relief. The sword was sunk into the ground beside my head. The cool metal touching my ear, I shivered at the temperature.

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” He said appearing in my view again.

“I was given the name of ‘the Dream’ just as you are ‘the Blade’. I’m from Smpiah..” I said slowly.

“Well Dream from Smpiah, the land just outside L’manberg, you didn’t grow up near the Capital at all did you?” He scoffed.

“No.. I didn’t, but I’m glad I wasn’t there when it fell.” I said flinching at my own words.

I didn’t want to lie to the man. He had done a terrible thing. But he didn’t look angry and that was not what I expected.

“Here, get up.” He said backing away.

I slowly reached my hand up for him to help me, he didn’t notice my hand.

“Hello?” I questioned waving my hand.

He looked down at the floor in what seemed like shame when he offered me his hand. I grasped it and he yanked me up with such force and into his chest.

“You have no weapons, don’t try anything.” He whispered.

I slowly took a step back and that’s when I truly saw him. The smirk from his previous words etched on his face was just enough to make me go pink as his pink tinted hair sat on top his head like it was made for him. His cape like shawl fell behind him with such grace. He didn’t look like an anarchist, he looked like a prince.

“What are you looking at?” the Blade said lifting a dagger to my neck once more.

I flinched again, no one had made me flinch like he does. I had bested everyone from my part of the land and I knew I was the best but Blade, Blade was better then me. My life was in his hands.

“Nothing..” I finally replied. “Our masks both fell off in the heat of battle, I don’t think anyone has seen your face or mine before have they?”

The Blade reached for his face and realized his situation.

“Oh... Well now I have to kill you.” He smiled.

The smile was the first bit of emotion I saw on his eyes. I knew his statement was a joke but the man confused me. I was usually able to read people quite well but I couldn’t read Blade, maybe that was by design.

“You’ve seen me as well. Why don’t we call it even.” I suggested lifting my hand to reach his that was holding the dagger against my neck.

He looked down at my hand that was now touching his. He flinched backwards.

“Fine.” He said swiftly turning around as to not see me anymore.

“You’re headed into the Capital correct?” I questioned after some silence.

“No.” He said bluntly.

“Where are yo—“ I began.

“Not there. I’m leaving.” He quickly interrupted.

My mind drew a blank. The taller man in front of me had toppled the government and yet he was leaving. I’d spent the last year training against the world so I could offer my services to what was left of the Capital to fight against HIM. To chase him out, yet here he was. Leaving.

“Look ‘Dream’, I’m leaving. You’ve probably been sent to kill me like the countless others. I’m giving you one chance.” He said backing away from the clearing we stood in.

I lurked behind a few steps following him.

“I’ve never seen someone with your amount of combat skills and I don’t want any side to have that advantage. It’s out of our hands.” He kept explaining.

I felt like what he was saying was important but my attention was drawn elsewhere. The way Blade held himself while standing was a complete display of strength. His broad shoulders and his tendency to cross his arms. It spelled out disaster for me and my weak heart. He kept talking as we approached a horse hidden in the leaves of a low hanging tree.

“Are you paying attention? You have a worse attention span then me.. and that’s saying something.” The Blade teased as he leaped on top the horse.

“Kinda.. can you repeat everything?” I joked.

“Dream get on my horse or be drawn into a war you’ll never be able to leave.” He said with no sarcasm, no smile, and no laugh in sight.

The banter of the comment prior was simply nonexistent. I had just met him. He bested me in combat and was now asking me to leave the one thing I trained for.

“But.. the revolution and the Capital..” I wagered.

“Ok fine let’s do this my way.” Blade said now teaching for the dagger once more. “I don’t like how skilled you are. I can’t have you playing for either side of a war I started. And I can’t let people know I’m alive. Get on my horse or I will kill you and no one will find your body.”

And with one successful jump, I was atop the horse. I wrapped my arms around his torso without thinking. He froze in place.

“O-Oh sorry..” I said realizing my mistake and putting my arms back at my side.

...

We spent the next few days traveling. The opposite direction of the Capital. I couldn’t help but be a little salty over the situation. Then again I was kinda a prisoner. Not really, as the Blade seemed frankly scared of me sometimes. But not from a combat perspective. He hated physical touch. It was around a week since he changed my course and we sat around a fire not far from a river.

“Blade?” I asked.

He hummed in response not looking away from the fire. The reflection of it danced in his eyes as I looked at him.

“Why won’t you let me touch you?” I blurted out.

“That sounds undeniably sexual Dream.” He scoffed.

“Like when were riding, you seem absolutely consumed in making sure I don’t lean on you. Or when I take something from your hands you practically flinch.” I said making hand motions towards him.

To be expected he backed away a small bit.

“See..” I pointed out.

“I just don’t like it.” He said looking away from me.

I don’t know what came over me but I wanted to press it. More.

“I think you do like it.” I tested.

“Excuse me?” He said with a sharp tone.

He turned back to me and grabbed my wrist. The quick movement shocked me. He held my arm in the space in front of us.

“There,, physical touch.” He taunted.

His face was turning pink. The soft color put his hair color to shame. I folded my hand together and slipped my hand into his larger one. He looked me up and down. The size difference was painfully obvious. I was so much shorter and his appendages were much bigger. I watched in spite as he grew more and more uncomfortable. The man was the strongest in the land, yet here he crumbled to a man half his strength and a much smaller size. I opened my palm inside his hand and crossed our fingers together.

“That wasn’t so hard..” I giggled.

He nodded but then looked away from me just like he usually does. I had the perfect statement in mind but it was the worst risk to take so far.

“Maybe you’d prefer me fitted in front of you on the horse. You wrapping your arms around me as I try to steer.” I whispered and teased.

Blade stood up fully turning away from me. Our hands still connected, and I wasn’t letting go.

“Or maybe you’d want me to grind back on you. I’d be too distracted to steer, only thinking of y—“

“Dream.” He interjected abruptly.

Despite the warning I continued the tease.

“It’s Clay actually.. and would you like that Blade? I think you wou—“

I felt my back slam against the cave wall. I’d been messing him too much. I wasn’t going to stop there though. This is what always happens. It was normal, right?

“Do it, choke me, use me.” I gasped against the wall.

His eyes turned from rage to a glance I had never seen.

“What are you talking about?!?” He said backing away with his hands in his face.

I looked up at the taller man, confused.

“What’s wrong?” I stuttered.

“Dre— ...Clay, I’m honestly so infatuated with you for no reason.. but that statement was weird...” He said through his hands.

“I still don’t understand..” I said softly.

After a long silence he took his hands from his face and placed them on mine, softly with such care that I’d never seen before.

“Clay... Have you ever been in a relationship?”

I sat feeling the soft and safe touch of his hands. It was a new feeling.

“Yes...” I stated.

“Did they do that to you?” He said weakly.

I swear I could see his already melancholic eyes tear.

“I..” I stuttered at his question.

I was starting to question everything I knew about love. Blade wasn’t like him, not at all. Other then when we met, he never threatened me. Even though I’m here against my will he treats me with respect, an equal. Suddenly without meaning to, I began to cry.

“Clay...” He said softly, just as he always does.

He pulled me into his chest and held my head and back tenderly. I don’t know how long we stayed like that. But it was long enough for my tears to run dry. Tears I had been holding onto for a year. Tears that I had pushed deep inside me that were fueling my hatred for the world.

“Clay..” Blade said gently lifting my chin. “Would you let me show you what love truly is..?”

I softly laughed through my tears as a sign of happiness and agreement.

“I’d like that..” I whispered, trying to contain my tears.

The Blade leaned down and looked at my lips and then my eyes for permission. I closed my eyes as a sign of agreement and I felt his lips softly press against mine. There was no malice, no biting, no roughness. Just the soft texture of his lips as we smiled into the kiss together.

“May I..” He said into my lips.

I felt a hand hovering over my thigh, not to dare touch it without confirmation.

I nodded. 

He suddenly grasped my thighs and lifted me up against him. My hands rested on his face once more, just smiling. I wasn’t being forced against a wall, I was being held, by Blade, trusting him with everything. Our lips retired to each others once more. As much as he explored me with his tongue, I wanted to know him just as much. 

Who are you Blade... What happened to you... I knew he had the same questions about me. But all that mattered now was him, me, and the temperature of our bodies together trying to be infinitely closer. His mouth on mine, and the universe at a standstill.

“B-Before we continue... You’re okay with this? Correct? I won’t try anything out of the ordinary unless I ask..” Blade said averting his eyes in an flustered manner.

“I trust you...” I whispered as I guided his now red tinted face towards mine once more.

“I don’t want to be like them.. I want... to show you the right way.” He said lining my back to the cave in a gentle manner. My legs dropped to the floor after being held for some time.

I reached up and grasped his shirt hem hoping that I held it with such care as he did me. He reached for my hands and took the hem from me. He unbuttoned his blouse revealing his chest to me, and me only. He slid off my hoodie and shirt in one go, his fingertips brushing against my sides. I inhaled sharply with the soft touches. I returned the favor by reaching forward and unbuttoning his slacks. He shifted at the motion alone.

“Fuck..” He groaned.

I felt myself flush at his words. I looked up at him and immediately caught his eyes. He smiled lightly. A gentle giant, that’s how I’d describe him.

“Stop starin...” He whispered.

I softly smiled. I continued my work on his slacks. His hands then reached for mine as well. His length popped free as I slid his briefs down his legs. My last items were gone just the same. He groaned into my neck leaving kisses down my neck. His unbuttoned blouse brushing against my chest lightly. After a while he moved my hands up to his shoulders as he began working on me. He used one hand to play with my tip, flexing his thumb up and down just enough to give me a slight edge. The other hand was prodding at the entrance to my mouth.

“This okay?” He said with an embarrassed grin.

I nodded and began sucking down his fingers watching his blushing face turn into a completely aroused one. He took his hand down, I felt the a saliva dripping finger at my entrance. He stared into my eyes for confirmation.

I nodded and tucked my head into his chin. I inhaled sharply as I felt one digit enter. His fingers were huge, it felt like two of my own. I let out a soft moan into his neck. The digit is shifted in and out as I get used to the sensation.

“Fu-uck.. Blade~!” I moaned louder as he inserted a second.

“People I trust usually refer to me as Techno..” He said with a smirk clearly enjoying me unravel beside him.

“T-Techno..?” I said between breaths as he scissored in and out of my pulsating hole.

“That’s me..” He said finding joy in inserting the third finger.

I moaned loudly and began to lose feeling in my legs. Techno walked me backwards to the small mats we set up on the cave floor. He sprawled me out against them, three fingers still deep inside. I inhaled sharply at the new position as the movement of the three fingers quickened.

“Should we do four??” He said bluntly.

I mistook it for teasing and laughed.

“What? Why??” I giggled.

“Clay.” He said with a serious tone.

I sat up slightly wincing at the change and noticed. I wasn’t paying attention earlier to the one thing I’d have to be worried about entering me. I was too trusting and relaxed to even question. He was huge, and he didn’t even seem like the type to normally brag about it.

“..This is still okay right Clay?” He said seeing as I was taking in the new found information.

“Y-Yea..” I said gulping my face redder then ever as I placed a hand in front of my face. I picked up his mannerisms, how cute.

He slowly moved his fourth finger into position. As a treat he leaned his head down to my tip and began bobbing a small bit. The four fingers began their entrance. It was pain, a good pain. He looked up at me concerned. I grasped his pink tuft of hair and moved his mouth down on my dick again as a sign to continue. I was now leaking,, a lot. He grasped the liquid with his open hand and rubbed it on himself. The four fingers were removed.

“Last chance..” He states.

I ruffle my hands through my hair with a nod. Techno leans forward and grabs my hands from me like I did earlier. He crossed our fingers together and places them to either side of my head. He stared down at me as I analyzed his beautiful red eyes.

“Green and red..” He mumbled.

“Opposites....” I whispered.

He pressed inside.

“Hnnng~” I squealed.

My back lifted to the change and my chin now in the air. This was only the tip. Techno began to leave sloppy kisses on my neck in some sort of support for my body. He bit down on me as I felt him sink further in. My legs began to fidget.

“Oh my g-god.. Techno~! T-Tech.. please. please more!” I said within a moan.

“I don’t want to break you. God you’re so tiny.” He said.

He wasn’t even in any sort of pleasure yet. He’s gonna have to go all the way, or the only person getting off, is me. As instant karma, he slid further inside.

“Jus— Aaah.. Just go all the way, right now.. I can take it! F...uck~” I breathily moaned.

My back rested against the floor once more and I looked up at him. He confirmed with me before connecting our lips to distract me. His member slipped fully into me. I slammed my eyes shut. I yelled a moan into his mouth. He lifted himself from me I breathed loudly adjusting to everything.

“Oh— shit..” He said finally giving a hint of pleasure in his voice.

“Hmm..” I said with my eyes still closed, body tense.

I felt a hand brush against my stomach as a small chuckle followed.

“So, so tiny..” He groaned placing pressure on my stomach.

I felt my insides jolt with a form of electricity at the palm of his hand. I moaned at the feeling.

“Wh-What was that..” I whispered.

I sat up and saw Techno staring in disbelief. I looked at my stomach and saw a knob sticking out of my stomach.

“Holy shit..” I murmured running my hands through my hair once more and falling flat to the ground again.

“You infatuate me..” He chuckled with a blush.

His palm returned to pressure my stomach feeling himself through me as he backed up a bit. He began very slowly. He pushed all the way back in. This time he backed up more. He continued this pace. His palm kneaded my stomach causing a tickling sensation. For the first time, he moaned. Loudly. I knew it was coming but I wasn’t prepared. The sound of him alone was enough to get me one step closer to finishing.

“F-Faster..” I whispered with a moan.

He groaned as he now gripped my hips. His hands strong enough to leave a bruise, and I definitely wanted him to.

“Fuck~~!” I murmured.

Techno wasn’t one for degrading or small talk but I felt my entire body shut down when he finally spoke.

“Cmon, freckles. Scream for me again.” He teased.

He tightened his grip on my hips and began valuing pushing farther in rather then friction. That’s when it hit. I screamed a moan again.

“Ah.. there.” He smirked.

I shortly I released on my chest. Techno noticed and began searching for his climax. This time I saw the small knob on my stomach bob up and down over and over. My over stimulating body quivered like a school girl which was just enough for him to release deep in me.

“F-Fuck...” He moaned.

He started slipping out of me. I felt so open and unhinged. He returned to the singular hickey he left earlier and kissed it.

“Are you okay.?” He said breathily.

I hummed a response.

“...I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asked genuinely concerned.

“A bit.. It’s all pleasure don’t worry..” I smiled cradling his face.

Our gasps for air somewhat coordinated. We stared at each other before I noticed his brows furrow.

“I don’t want you to get hurt. Ever. Whatever you went through I promise I’ll never do anything you don’t want..” He said in a tone too serious to be said on the floor, naked.

“Thank you..” I said caressing his cheek with my thumb.

His lips fell to mine again, as everything that worried us faded. The Capital, the war, anarchy. Nothing. Just him and me. The runaway warriors, who found home in nothing but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream has no problem with fanfiction. Techno said he thinks fanfiction is cringe but has never said any malice or requests for them to be taken down. If that changes I will delete this. On top of that this is majority persona based writing since they’re both mystery men lol. I also used Techno and Blade as his name as the people who use Dave are extremely wrong in doing so and we should change the tag to not include it as it’s something very private to Technoblade.


End file.
